nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
T-100
The Uralvagonzavod T-100 is an armoured chassis used by the Mecharussian Armed Forces. It has been in service for more than 40 years and is due to be replaced by the T-150 light hovertank and the T-200 heavy hovertank, with comprehensive phasing-out of the T-100 starting from 2153. Features Armament The typical main battle tank configuration of the T-100 consists of a heavy plasma cannon, a co-axial PZT light machine gun and a top-mounted remote weapon system (RWS), normally mounting a GShGm - though it is not unheard of for tankers to mount heavier weapon systems, such as the GSh-40 grenade machine gun, PSOP-2 plasma launcher and the 6V48 Uragan heavy Gatling laser. The plasma cannon can be varied in ionic concentration, able to create a strong plasma bolt with the consistency of an armour-piercing round, or a volatile, poorly-contained bolt with a similar effect to a high-explosive round. There was an attempt by Uralvagonzavod to replace the plasma cannon with a hot-ion cannon, but this was scrapped when the Government called for a comprehensive replacement package in the T-150 and T-200. An early prototype variant of the T-100 was outfitted with a 125-millimetre railcannon, labelled the T-100-125. The vehicle briefly saw action in the Salvagings (and several fell into the hands of raider forces, as attested by the Gatchina district ambush in 2152 AC), but was quickly retired in favour of the plasma cannon-armed variant (though the idea did spawn a tank destroyer - see below - and the remaining prototype tanks are kept in reserve). Countermeasures Protection against kinetic and laser weapons is provided by the tank's high-density durasteel hull, the front plate of which provides the equivalent protection to three metres of rolled homogenous armour. Early variants of the T-100, particularly the T-100A and T-100M, were also fitted with a skirt of reactive armour plating. This was considered a necessity during the Salvagings, where T-100 tanks would often be disabled by hastily-cobbled together improvised explosive devices. As of the T-100BV, the tank is also fitted with magnetic armour plating, able to generate a powerful magnetic field for a short period of time to mitigate the effect of incoming plasma and ion rounds. The brand-new T-100U is also equipped with a plasma shield system that uses a targeting AI to lock onto an incoming projectile and destroy it with a wave of superheated ionised gas. Though the blaster has a negligible effect on high-velocity shells, such as the tungsten rounds fired by Frenkish tank railcannons, it is devastating against low-velocity munitions, such as rocket-propelled grenades. T-100U The T-100U is the most recent rendition of the T-100 main battle tank, replacement of the preceding T-100BV commencing in early 2150. It differs from its predecessors in that it has a much more efficient and powerful fusion reactor, making it much faster and able to direct more power to the magnetic coils of its plasma cannon. In terms of range and speed, it is only slightly worse than its counterpart, the M2A5 Greatsword, while having a far higher damage output, making it a superior tank overall. OT-100 The OT-100 was a heavy infantry fighting vehicle based on the T-100M variant. It was deployed to Siberia during the Salvagings, mounting a powerful high-pressure flamethrower in the stead of the PZ machine gun along with heavier armour. The vehicle was phased out in 2140 in favour of the more effective BMPT-100 (see below) and has since been relegated to the reserves. TOS-50 Krikun Sharing the same name as the weapon system that it mounts, the Krikun is a short-range MRL designed alongside the OT-100 as a longer-range alternative. Though the TOS-50 normally mounts 30 incendiary rockets, the warheads are highly variable, and the TOS-50 has even been shown to be able to use radiological warheads when in the service of the Desolator Brigades. SU-125-4 The SU-125-4 is a tank destroyer designed as a direct hard counter to newer, faster Frenkish AFVs, such as the M100 Fritzammer, Greatsword and M981 Keller tanks that the T-100M and T-100BV would have difficulty attacking from long range. Armed with four 125-millimetre railcannons able to target multiple weakspots on an enemy tank, or multiple tanks, independent of the lead gun, a single SU-125-4 can destroy an entire tank platoon of Greatswords in a very short space of time. 2S29 Sochor The 2S29 Sochor is a self-propelled artillery gun. Armed with a powerful 175-millimetre Gauss howitzer, it is designed as a lighter and faster version of the 2S41 Kotel superheavy mortar carrier. Typically equipped with antimatter shells that it can blast to ranges of up to 30 kilometres (40 with rocket-boosted shells), a single Sochor can wreak massive damage against enemy fortifications and infantry alike from great distance. It is also fitted with a GShGm chaingun for self-defence. 9A68 Taifun The 9A68 Taifun is a guided multiple launch rocket system (GMLRS) designed to fire KR-22 cruise missiles from ranges of more than 80 kilometres. When their missiles are fitted with nuclear kinetic-energy penetrators, a Taifun poses a very serious threat to enemy airships, such as the Frenkish Isaac Asimov-class battlecarrier. Normally, however, their missiles are fitted with antimatter cluster warheads, able to shower explosive devastation over the enemy with a single missile. BMPT-100 The BMPT-100 is an infantry fighting vehicle, replacing the bulkier and less reliable OT-100 flamethrower tank in the infantry support role. Instead of a volatile plasma cannon, it is armed with a 6V48 Uragan heavy Gatling laser, normally found on fighter aircraft, able to rip lightly-armoured vehicles and VTOLs to shreds in seconds. For anti-infantry use, it is armed with a coaxial GSh-40 grenade machine gun and a top-mounted GShGm. Additionally, it is fitted with four plasma launcher pods for destroying enemy tanks. Kampfpanzer T-100UMS (AC) The KPz T-100UMS is an upgrade package based on the T-100UM. It was intended first as an upgrade for the T-100U main battle tank in the Mecharussian armoured formations, but the advent of the T-200 - superior to the T-100 in every way - rendered the planned upgrade irrelevant. As a result, it was rolled out for export to the United European Mechanocracy as a stopgap until the superior TT100 Alpine could be rolled out in bulk. The plasma cannon was replaced with the same hot-ion cannon as the T-200, and the fusion reactor with a dark-energy engine. Six hundred T-100UMS tanks reached Europe before the outbreak of World War IV. As well as the T-100UMS, an upgrade for the SU-125-4, touted as Kanonenjagdpanzer T-100, was exported to the UEM. Category:Vehicles Category:Mechanocratic Russia